


Trouble With More Demons

by IttyxBittyxImp



Series: Trouble [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mystery baby - Freeform, Other, Over protective hisoka, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: After everything quiets down in the Zoldyck, there seems to be a problem making itself known; Hisoka





	1. Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is my chance to add on to this au, and flesh out a few of the ideas I wanted to put in the first fic. I hope you all enjoy reading it!

A year had passed since Hisoka's choice to stay with Chrollo and Illumi, and while things were good between the three of them, a certain questionable habit had started to become an issue for three weeks now. One day sitting down in their library, Chrollo was reading a dissertation on modern science while Illumi played on a harp practicing his precision with the instrument, and Silva was sitting in his recliner by the fireplace reading the daily newspaper. 

No one had wanted to bring up what had been becoming a hard to deal with problem, at least until Silva spoke up from behind his paper, "Has Hisoka been more needy than usual?" It almost seemed like the incubus was going to sprain something with how often he asked for sex.

Both Illumi and Chrollo stopped, sharing a look, "Chrollo, have you ever seen something like this?" Illumi rested his hands on the harp taking a small break. He had noticed this change from the very beginning, noticing how after he couldn't continue Hisoka would leave to find someone else. Illumi felt a little bad the incubus just couldn't find enough relief.

"I don't really know, I'm used to him being hungry most of the time." To be honest he hadn't noticed how more hungry Hisoka was, "Why, does he seem more hungry to you?" 

Both Illumi and Silva nodded, "Two times today with me." Usually Hisoka would only seek Silva out every other day, but this was completely different. Now, he couldn't seem to shake him off, not that he would complain, but it did stop him from continuing important work.

"He wanted it eight times today from me." It was a given Illumi was Hisoka's newest interest, so it made sense he would seek him out so many times, "How often does he ask you, Chrollo?" 

"Like three times a day?" Hisoka hadn't asked more often than that normally, "But that's when we're alone, I didn't think he wanted it this often." He didn't even know how often Hisoka was supposed to be fed, he figured once a day was enough, but he wasn't at all sure if Hisoka needed sex so often, or if he was just being a glutton, "Do you think he might be going through some kind of heat?" Hisoka never told Chrollo how they came into existence, so he figured they were created or born like any other creature.

Just then Feitan walked in, "Guys, Hisoka just offered me his blood, and wanted to be nice to me. Is he sick?" Okay. Something was wrong with Hisoka. 

\-----

Silva and Feitan stayed behind in the library while Illumi, and Chrollo went searching for Hisoka around the rest of the mansion, "So, wait, you're telling me Hisoka told you how he was raised? Why would he be having a heat if they aren't born through sex?" Both of them were searching the dim lit hallways each having a little earpiece to stay in contact with. Thinking about how Hisoka was more open with Illumi, and how Chrollo never asked, he figured it was fair Hisoka never told him.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I think he's trying to store up energy for something, I just don't know what." Illumi was making his way to the basement while Chrollo checked the guard stations, "Could be he hibernates." 

His steps and voice echoed in the hallway, "Not so sure if that's the case," Chrollo made a note to document this later, which gave him an idea, "Do you have any books or papers on incubi?" Maybe someone had an accidental knowledge about it. The way they were looking Hisoka could be anywhere, who knew with how large the mansion was.

"The library in the East wing might have a few books, but I'm not sure if any of it is true." He realized Chrollo only knew where the West wing library was, "The hall should lead down to an archway, that's where the library is." Chrollo's interest was already piqued by the Zoldycks having a library likely dedicated to myths and monsters that he temporarily forgot they were worried about Hisoka.

It took him a good ten minutes to make it to the East wing. The library in question was much smaller than the other one, instead of a collection of a loveseat, couch, chairs and a few tables, this library only had a desk in its center with a chair that hadn't been sat in for years. The only light in the room was a small lamp in the corner, though it was mostly for show or for any human that needed it. Looking through the meticulously kept collection of journals and hand bound books for any clue. However despite their best efforts Chrollo found one journal on the ownership of a cubi, oddly covered in some specks of old dried blood.

He caught a strong sent of vanilla before a hand touched at his shoulder making him jump and turn around, Hisoka was trembling softly a blush on his cheeks his hair held back, but stuck out in a few places, "Hisoka? Are you alright?" Chrollo was pressed against the bookshelf, but didn't push Hisoka away, more worried by how exhausted he looked.

"Chrollo..." Even his voice sounded desperate. A clawed hand reached for his and it was gently pressed between Hisoka's legs, "I'm so hungry..." Hips twitched to rub the erection Hisoka had against his hand, "Won't you help me...?" It was hard to think with the heavy scent of sex and underlining sweetness Hisoka was practically choking him with.

Ignoring the fact that Hisoka was completely bare under his loin cloth, he asked, "Why are you so hungry?" The other claw reached up to pull apart the collar on Chrollo's shirt, the vampire focused on not breathing to keep a level head. He gasped when Hisoka pressed a knee between his legs before pressing close enough to rut against Chrollo's thigh.

"Who cares? Please..." His voice sounded nearly pained now, "Just help me. If not that, you feel good when you feed off me, right?" Now he saw how Illumi and Silva thought Hisoka was in a heat, desperately needing any kind of feel good emotion no matter what it was. Chrollo pulled him down into a kiss, maybe if he could satisfy Hisoka for now he could get an answer. It was a surprise with how Hisoka let him take control of how the kiss went, giving an experimental push back Hisoka easily complied until the back of his thighs were against the desk. 

Chrollo wasn't sure how to do this, "Are you sure this is alright? I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." With how Hisoka pulled back and chuckled he guessed the incubus had enough of his senses to find that funny.

"Such a sweet master I have." Hisoka kissed at his cheek, "It's fine, really." He frowned when Chrollo looked away, "Chrollo, I'm just hungry, but if you're uncomfortable I can do other things for you." Smiling he placed a hand on his cheek, "How about a back massage?" Chrollo looked up into his eyes and nodded, that would be okay. Taking some cushions Hisoka spread them on the desk letting Chrollo lay down on top of them, reaching under Chrollo he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Before he started he touched at the spider tattoo that took up Chrollo's lower back, "I think one of my favorite things about you is this tat." He leaned down to kiss at it, being especially gentle over the 13 on it.

The hands on his back turned into gentle rubbing, he let out a small noise of appreciation, every knot and the tension in his back seemed to disappear as Hisoka kept up his administrations. All the while Chrollo was slowly turning boneless under his hands, "Hisoka..."

Moving up to his shoulders Hisoka grinned down, "My, Chrollo, could it be you enjoy this more than sex?" Kissing the back of Chrollo's neck, "Perhaps I need to worship your body better." He sensed the arousal from what he said, "Something I'd be ever so willing to do~" 

The blush Chrollo had was adorable to Hisoka that when Chrollo turned his face into the pillows he felt a disappointment, "Why do you always find something new about me?" It was intimacy Chrollo enjoyed the most, it's why he felt drawn by Hisoka during their first week together. Though, he wasn't sure if Hisoka recognized that at all or if he just thought Chrollo was a collection of kinks to be discovered.

"I think it's cute." Kissing was something Hisoka loved, intimate or heatedly, so he continued to leave kisses over Chrollo's body. If he was ever asked his favorite spot; it was between Chrollo's shoulder blades, and he never wasted an opportunity to do so, "You're perfect, Chrollo..." The tip of his nose touched the back of Chrollo's hair as he laved more gentle kisses on his neck loving how shoulders shyly hitched up with it all.

He didn't understand how Hisoka could get him so riled up, he hadn't remembered him being able to do this when Chrollo wasn't breathing in his scent, "Would you mind doing this for awhile?" Was this how Hisoka felt?

Oh how Chrollo tempted him~ "I could do this all day if you wanted." Chrollo gave a small nod letting Hisoka touch his body however he wanted, "Can you lay on your back?" Doing what Hisoka wanted Chrollo turned over, but he wasn't ready to see the blush oh Hisoka's face, or the sight of him bare climbing up to get between his thighs. Faux innocence, "What?" 

"I'm not breathing in," A questioned look asked him to elaborate, "How are you making me feel more intensely?" 

A dangerous claw beneath his chin lifted Chrollo's gaze up into his eyes, "I'm not sure myself." It was the truth, if Hisoka was unintentionally using a new empathic power, he wasn't aware of it. One thing, Hisoka felt the urge to bite, knowing it was what Chrollo was feeling, "When was the last time you fed?" He leaned down hands pressed against the desk by Chrollo's shoulders. Leaning his head to the side to give Chrollo a perfect view, "Why not take a bite?"

Fangs ached to sink into flesh, but Chrollo ignored his instinct, "I can still go awhile without it." Turning his head to the side to ignore what instinct was telling him to do, it was rare Hisoka could get him to bite outside of their sexual encounters, feeding regularly off of him just wasn't something he could do.

This was one thing Hisoka could never understand, Chrollo wanted to, he could feel it himself, "Why not bite now?" Leaning down Hisoka kissed at his neck his own fangs nipping at the soft flesh of Chrollo's throat, the soft gasp from Chrollo making him grin and a hand gripping at his arm, "That feel good?" He already knew it did.

"Y-yes..." Hisoka sucked lightly on his adam's apple, one of his claws intertwining with Chrollo's fingers against the desk, his other claw cupping the side of Chrollo's face to go into his hair, "Hisoka..." 

Pulling back slightly he bit into his own tongue before leaning down to pull Chrollo into a gentle kiss, a small laugh muffled as he felt the vampire suckle on his tongue. A hand tugged at Hisoka's hair, but he pulled Chrollo up to sit on his lap, "Take from me, Chrollo, I want you to." Their lips still touched before he felt Chrollo kiss down to the juncture where his throat met shoulder. Fangs slid easily into flesh, arms wrapped around Hisoka to stay grounded as Chrollo drank from him, even after all these years Chrollo had to be coached into biting a willing donor, but it didn't matter, no matter how much he took Hisoka seemed to never be affected by it. Though, he never took more than he would a human, "Such an interesting master I have." Ink colored claws combed through his hair as he kept drinking down the seemingly sweeter tasting blood, it was as if everything about Hisoka was meant to be more pleasant to any creature. When he finally pulled away Hisoka lifted his chin to look into his eyes, "Why will you never tell me why you're so hesitant to feed from me?" It was a question he knew Chrollo would likely never answer, but it didn't stop him from asking.

"I just don't feel as hungry as some vampires." Oh how Hisoka wanted to be told the truth, those soft doe eyes no matter how much they glanced couldn't hide deceit from a creature who was made to be a fickle liar. 

Again he traced a claw just underneath those eyes he wanted to trust before he pulled Chrollo into one more kiss, tasting himself yet unknowing of how it tasted to Chrollo, "I'll see you again soon."


	2. Nest

Two weeks. Two weeks had past since Chrollo had seen wing or scale of Hisoka, was he trying to ignore him? Did he get stuck in some kind of gear in his heat? Did someone find a way to hold him against his will?! Chrollo was worried, but he knew Hisoka could get carried away sometimes... Than again the butlers that he had spoken to that Hisoka liked weren't dealing with an over excited incubus trying to hump their legs, it's like Hisoka just disappeared from the estate altogether. Chrollo did take his time writing in a small ledger and a journal about this 'Hisoka' anomaly. Having his books out on his bed, he sighed. From what he could gather Hisoka was averaging around 18 encounters daily for four weeks, and now his chart just dropped like Hisoka broke completely away from everyone... 

"Chrollo?" He looked up from his two books to see Illumi im the doorway, "Do you still have that journal you found?" Chrollo leaned over his bed to grab it from his secret selection of books he had kept.

"You worried, too?" Illumi nodded, patting the bed he had Illumi sit next to him, "Hisoka's probably fine, the journal mentions the same thing happening, he's probably just hiding out somewhere." Illumi was close enough for Chrollo to put a hand over Illumi's as a small comfort, but it seemed the other was too concerned.

When someone close to him was away unknowingly Illumi was prone to over thinking about them, "He isn't any where near the mansion, even the towns surrounding us can't track him." Even just not knowing where Hisoka was scared Illumi, what if someone was too rough and killed him? It was a laughable thought considering he saw how strong Hisoka could be, he only gave the illusion of control to someone else. Illumi missed it.

Chrollo was about to hand the journal over before a thought came to mind, "Haven't you already read this journal?" It was in the Zoldyck mansion library, why wouldn't he have before?

Illumi looked away slightly, "That library was forbidden to me, I just knew it might have had something." It wasn't like him to be so bold with what his family wanted, but this was a different story, as far as he was concerned Hisoka was family.

It made Chrollo stop, "Did you have me accidentally steal a book?" If he had known about the library he would have definitely started hoarding a few of the books inside of it... But, with what he had seen being in the estate for over a year Illumi never disobeyed his father, though, thinking about it Chrollo supposed Illumi thought it was a loophole to avoid himself doing wrong.

"So what does it say?" He made a move to touch the book, but Chrollo snatched it away, "Chrollo..." Did Chrollo not care if Hisoka was in danger?

Not that Chrollo didn't care, he just really wanted to know what else was in that library, "First, you gotta cover for me if I want to read in that library, and second, is there any other hidden rooms?" It was something low to do, but the promise of forbidden knowledge was just too tempting for him. 

Sometimes Illumi thought Chrollo was just as ambitious for his wants as Hisoka, even if his interests were somewhere else, "There aren't any more hidden rooms I know about," There were around six others he knew, but he couldn't let that be known, "And fine, but put everything back where it came from." Lying to his parents felt so awful to him...

Getting the journal he turned to the first entry, it seemed the writer was having the same problems they were... Reading through five entries Illumi gained a little back story on the 'cubi' the writer seemed found of, the succubus was a petite thing but enjoyed sharpening her claws on stone to make statues. Making multiples of her summoner, "They really seemed to like the succubus' company." 

"It gets strange at the end." Chrollo had read over the journal five times, and he still couldn't figure out if a page was missing or if the writer died.

Illumi read on, the statues that the succubus would make started to become less defined as if she couldn't concentrate, and had aggressive actions to the summoner for what she wanted from them, "Hisoka acted like this during our sparring before he disappeared." Pointing to a part on the page he showed Chrollo.

"What happened?" Chrollo got his own journal out, he didn't even think to ask Illumi about other ways Hisoka was acting.

Knowing Hisoka, Illumi knew the other would hold back in their fights, but... "He looked twitchy before wd started like he didn't have his mind in our match, and..." He wouldn't forget how Hisoka's eyes looked at him like something to destroy, "When violence got involved he shifted, he wasn't playing around..." Illumi touched at his shoulder, "He broke my arm, and my leg, and after that..." He wasn't ready for a full on death match with his lover.

After a pause, "What happened?" Chrollo didn't see any of this with Hisoka.

"Hisoka stabbed me through my shoulder, almost got my heart." His hand over his chest shook from the memory. He had never seen Hisoka act that way, but after that he felt bad that Hisoka avoided him completely...

Reaching out Chrollo took his hand snapping him out of his thoughts, "Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Chrollo wasn't sure what he would have done if he had known, but they could have at least seen why.

"I didn't want something bad happen to him because of this weird phase." Chrollo's shoulders slumped, but Illumi continued, "After he did that he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, frantically healed me while saying 'sorry' the whole time. I figured it wasn't a big deal." 

Chrollo sighed, "Illumi..." When he looked away Chrollo moved his hand from Illumi's up to his cheek, "Look at me," Well, Chrollo could see why Hisoka loved Illumi so much, on the rare occasion Illumi showed emotion it was something to be treasured, "If anything you could have came to me." Hopeful eyes looked into his as Chrollo kissed his cheek, "We'll find him, I promise."

Illumi nodded, of course, Hisoka is probably fine and this whole heat thing was only a phase... He hoped. Reading on it became clear that when the succubus went missing the summoner became more worried, coming to the same conclusions they had, the only thing different between them so far was the summoner mentioning using the spell that summoned them in the first place, "Wait, can we do that?" 

"Do what?" Chrollo had just finished writing down a few things in his own journal.

Illumi pointed to the last entry, "Summon Hisoka back to us?" 

Ah, he wouldn't lie that he was tempted to, but felt it was more dangerous than just waiting things out, and from Illumi's story it just solidified a theory he had about the summoner, "I think it's best to wait a few more weeks. Besides, this is Hisoka we're talking about chances are where ever he is it's fine." Where ever he is... Wait, "There's one place we haven't looked for him. We need a jet." Chrollo fished around for a messenger bag from under the bed and shoved a few books and reached out for the journal Illumi had, "That summoner mentioned them making a nest, and we haven't seen anything like that here." 

\-----

Illumi wasn't sure what to think when he saw the mansion, but it fit Chrollo, a gothic mansion set up to be larger than a normal house yet small among anything considered a mansion. Walking in through the front door it seemed in just over a year of abandonment like Chrollo just left it be on a whim losing interest. To be honest Chrollo had almost forgotten he had a mansion, though, he made a note to take a few of hid favorite books, "Okay, I'll take attic, you take basement. Call me if you find him." Chrollo pointed him into the direction he'd find the cellar door. Illumi nodded, this was the last known place Hisoka could have gone to that they knew about. Taking in a breath he didn't need he walked through the house looking for away into the basement. 

Chrollo kept an ear out, but made a detour to collect a few things that caught his interest, call him a hoarder but he just had to grab his jewelry box and the small plush black teddy bear Hisoka got him, oh, and his back up jacket... He jumped a bit when his phone started ringing digging through his pockets until he found it, "Did you find anything?" 

"Yeah," Looking on at the curled up incubus in a makeshift nest of pillows and blankets, "I found Hisoka." He heard Chrollo hang up, but was more preoccupied in seeing what Hisoka was curled around, it was almost like he was keeping it safe. Stepping forward he saw Hisoka twitch looking at him with glowing eyes, and threatening teeth. When he shifted he saw what looked like... A baby? He didn't notice Hisoka getting ready to pounce or defend his child at any cost.

Hearing Hisoka give off an inhuman growl Chrollo rushed down the stairs grabbed Illumi by the arm and pulled him back sharply, neither of them expected a a giant glowing claw made out of magic swiping at them. Illumi grunted in pain when it sliced across his chest and belly, if Chrollo hadn't jerked him back he would have been shredded to pieces! Looking down, they weren't too deep, "He has a baby." Chrollo looked confused but pulled Illumi up the stairs knowing they needed to give Hisoka space before he attacked again, "Chrollo, he found a baby."

"A human baby?" If Hisoka was willing to attack them as if they weren't his lovers than his theory of the succubus murdering her maker when they summoned her, then it clicked, the succubus must have been out having her baby or doing whatever cubi do when they have a baby, when they got summoned they must have been enraged enough to kill them without hesitation... "Is it his baby?" Good thing they didn't summon Hisoka again.

"I don't know, but I told you so." Pointing down to the door, "It was a heat for a baby." 

Just how where they going to deal with a rearing incubus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a family is made of two vampires, an inucubus, and a baby
> 
> Nothing makes a writer's day like leaving a comment -u-


	3. Silent Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the baby cuteness i can write will go into this fic

To say an uncomfortable silence fell over them was an understatement. Illumi's torso had been bandaged due from a lack of feeding, and Chrollo was too busy writing down in his journal about the incubus in the basement who was still not leaving the nest below them, "So, what do we do about Hisoka?" Being in the same room as the basement door left an uneasy heavy feeling.

The pen that was scratching away stopped, "Not sure, but if anything we'll get him back after a few years." He hoped, "In the mean time we'll wait this out. Not like he doesn't seem to mind us being in the house so call this a home away from home for now." A home with a very overprotective willing-to-murder-anything Hisoka in the basement. Normal. Illumi frowned when Chrollo went back to writing, but Chrollo knew this was too important to not write down.

Needing to heal made Illumi hungry, "Do you at least have something to drink?" He would take frozen blood at this point despite it being a year old if that was the case... 

Thinking to himself, "I might have something that could work." Chrollo placed the journal in his messenger bag, "But I gotta get past Hisoka in the basement." It should be fine if he hugged the wall to the shelf he had below, "Should be fine." Yeah... Walking up to the basement door he took in a breath and slowly, but quietly made his way down the stairs he still wasn't sure if Hisoka could sense him otherwise. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he hugged the wall keeping an eye on Hisoka. Seemed he was taking a small nap with the baby close by hugging their parent's arm. The sight would have been precious if Chrollo wasn't worried about being sliced to ribbons. Okay, just ten feet from the shelf, this was a time Chrollo was happy to reinforce the basement floor. 

Finally reaching the shelf he grabbed a few cans and very gently placed them in his messenger bag, should be able to stay quiet while he made his way back. Though, despite making inaudible steps he looked up to see Hisoka looking at him, "Ah, fuck..." The incubus seemed to gauge if he was a threat, so Chrollo kept his hands where Hisoka could see them staying as close to the wall as possible while that golden stare froze his blood, as soon as Chrollo's foot touched at the basement stairs he bolted up them faster than Hisoka could react and locked the door behind him, letting out the breath he was holding in, "Here." He tossed a can at Illumi.

It was caught easily. Reading the label Illumi was confused, "Unsweetened coconut milk?" Turning the thing over in his hand he looked up to Chrollo for an answer.

"It's a decent substitute, it's just as nourishing as regular blood." When Illumi raised a brow Chrollo sighed, "Just try it..." Another pause, "Look, I didn't just risk being clawed to shreds just to have you not try it." 

Shrugging Illumi bit into the top of the can drinking out of one of the holes and making a face, "This doesn't taste like anything nourishing..." He could feel part of himself healing, but Illumi just couldn't stomach to drink all of it, "I'm going to go get someone to eat." But when he walked back to the main entrance room only to see the sun just barely starting to light it, Illumi turned around and sighed.

Chrollo pulled the tab open on his own can, "It's an acquired taste." Taking a sip of his own as if it was at all good tasting, though, he did give himself the sweetened kind.

"How did you know coconut could be a substitute for blood?" He sat back down in the love seat, noting how every room Chrollo owned had nothing but bookshelves in them, and some a few furnishings so it didn't look like an entire library. Overall it suited the gothic aesthetic he knew the other vampire loved so much.

Taking another drink, "You try anything when you're marooned on an island." It was hard to get blood when fish had so little, and he didn't fancy scales in his mouth when he tried, "If you really don't like it we'll go hunt for someone tomorrow." 

That brought up a question Illumi had in the back of his mind, "Why do you seem to hate feeding so much?" Pulling up his phone he requested two donors to come to Chrollo's mansion.

"We're 'feeding' right now." What did it matter if he barely drank anything at all?

He couldn't understand a vampire of Chrollo's background to hate drinking blood, "This," Holding up the can, "is not feeding, this is settling." Illumi refused to settle. He frowned when Chrollo ignored him in favor of continuing to write down in that little black journal. Well, Illumi decided to look around the house, there had to be a personal touch Chrollo had left around besides the massive amount of literature and despite everyone thinking otherwise Illumi was a curious creature by nature.

\-----

Once everything Chrollo could infer was written down he needed to see what other information he could gather about the baby and about Hisoka, easily he learned the safe distance from the nest was the third step upwards just enough to peak at what Hisoka was doing. First hour Hisoka groomed the baby and Chrollo was able to make out some features they had. Purple hair, yellow eyes, and their little claws weren't as nearly wicked looking as Hisoka's own (Chrollo chalked it up to the baby not being able to hurt their parent.) He wouldn't kid himself Hisoka was doing an excellent job of caring for them from what he had seen so far, but one question remained that worried him. 

How did Hisoka feed the baby?

It wasn't until another two hours passed that Chrollo got his answer, the baby had started to fuss and Hisoka calmly held his hand out, a pink glowing ball of magic forming until he handed it to the tiny thing. Happily they chewed on it until it was gone and settled back against Hisoka's chest yawning softly. Chrollo couldn't lie, it was adorable. 

"Chrollo." Nearly jumping out of his skin he turned back to Illumi, taking a quick glance to see if Hisoka noticed. He didn't. Making his way back up to Illumi he held a finger to his own lips.

Not taking chances he quietly whispered, "What?" If he wasn't undead Chrollo would've had a heart attack.

Illumi ducked down very quietly and spoke, "Are they alright?" Vampire hearing meant Illumi could talk low enough for Chrollo's little information post to be undiscovered.

"Yeah, yeah." Chrollo held a hand over his chest still recovering from his fright, "He's bonding with them." 

Illumi tried peeping to see what Hisoka was doing, "Do we know if they're an incubus or a succubus?" 

"Does it matter? They're a cubi, we'll know when Hisoka gets out of his... I guess rearing stage?" He did note how the little baby was dressed up in some torn cloth that Hisoka must have dressed them in.

Sitting in relative silence aside from the baby cooing with how Hisoka sat with them in his lap making a small rattle out of his magic for them to play with, "Have you just been sitting here watching everything he does with them?" It wasn't even their baby... Chrollo ignored the question in favor of writing down his observation, "I'll be upstairs than..." Illumi wouldn't admit that he was lonely without Hisoka or Chrollo, but he did miss being able to hold both of them.

\-----

Chrollo wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he was in his old bed with his books stacked neatly on his bedside and a blanket over him. How the...? He heard a small shuffle to the side of him and felt an arm around his belly, and a cold nose press against his neck. A small smile found it's way to Chrollo's face, it was endearing how Illumi was secretly clingy, something he found out after they started forming a relationship; Illumi was only clingy to those he felt completely comfortable with. 

He pet Illumi's hair, letting the other rest against him, when this was all over he needed to take Illumi out on a date night. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of claws clacking against dark oak floors, holding more tightly onto the body next to him ready to move if Hisoka was still a threat. Glowing eyes appeared in the doorway walking inside but not looking at him, no, Hisoka was looking for something else. Despite better judgement Chrollo called out, "H-Hisoka?" His knees tucked more up to his chest when intent slitted eyes focused on him before moving up to the bed crawling on top of Chrollo.

What exactly was he supposed to do in this situation? He stayed perfectly still as Hisoka studied him and when a claw pressed on his chest he easily went down against the bed. Then he heard a soft little cooing noise, and... purring? Was Hisoka actually purring? He saw Hisoka reach behind himself pulling the small shawl of magic into view, it was important not to make any threatening move, he wasn't sure if Hisoka would actually speak or if he was acting on instinct. The small baby poked their head out looking at Chrollo with curiosity before reaching out to him. Cautiously Chrollo lifted his hand, but a growl from Hisoka warned him not to touch. It seemed Hisoka wanted to show off his baby but didn't trust them to touch it just yet.

He spoke softly and calmly, "They're very cute." The little baby reached out to touch at his face, but Hisoka pulled them back before they could. The little thing fussed but Hisoka made a small pacifier and they quited down, "Are you going to talk soon?" 

He didn't get an answer as Hisoka got off the bed and secured the baby to himself again taking an extra pillow from the foot of the bed and left back to the basement followed by the soft clacking he came with.

Chrollo had to wonder if Hisoka was still himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chap!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters aren't all written yet, so comments are the best way to keep this going ~


End file.
